Large companies, corporations, and businesses can be located within different states of the United States of America and even within diverse countries. As such, these type of business organizations may occasionally have to submit divergent kinds of reports with their shareholders, client organizations, intradepartmental groups and organizations, different state and/or country governments. For example, these reports may include tax collection reports, human resource reports, periodic shareholder reports, financial reports, sales performance reports, and the like. Additionally, many of these different reports can involve the inclusion of information stored by one or more database systems.
Typically, one way of including database information within a report is to generate an electronic template of that report designed for insertion of electronic database information. However, there are disadvantages associated with generating this type of electronic template report. One disadvantage is that the generation process usually involves a significant amount of time and effort.
For example, a paper template report is usually first generated by a non-technical person. That paper template report is usually then submitted to a person (or group) that is familiar with the database system, knows how the database will generate the data, and/or the names corresponding to the data within the database. This database person (or an outside vendor) usually exerts a significant amount of time and effort in order to produce an electronic template report that replicates the submitted original. Once completed, the electronic template report may then be returned for review to the person that submitted the original. However, if any corrections or modifications are desired by the submitter, the electronic template report is returned to the database person for further processing. Therefore, the generation process of an electronic template report usually involves a significant amount of time and effort. And these disadvantages becomes even more sever as larger and lager amounts of electronic template reports need to be produced by a large company, corporation, or business.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.